Kolory tęczy - czyli 100 miniaturek
by Weitarou
Summary: Cóż...chyba zwariowałam, wszystkie wyjaśnienia podam przy pierwszej miniaturce XD' Niektóre będą krótsze, niektóre dłuższe, raz lepsze lub gorsze, nie pamiętam już skąd ten pomysł ale zamierzam je wszystkie napisać. Niektóre z dedykacjami :D
1. Akashi x Aomine - Nauczka

Paplanina, kto chce niech czyta :P

Huh...obiecałam wyjaśnienia, niech będzie :D Nie pamiętam już skąd właściwie wziął się ten pomysł, ale pewnego dnia stwierdziłam, że napiszę miniaturki na 100 par i faktycznie udało mi się tyle wyszukać (Chociaż mimo wszystko trochę to oszukane, bo uznałam zamianę stron. Przykładowo: KagaKuro i KuroKaga :P). może kiedyś mi się uda to wszystko napisać XD W ankiecie jaką przeprowadziłam na swoim blogu wygrał kolor czerwony (czyli Akashi i Kagami) i to właśnie od nich rozpocznę miniaturki :D Później będzie kolor niebieski (Aomine i Kuroko)

**Akashi x Aomine - Nauczka **

Aomine otarł nos wierzchem dłoni, czując napływającą do niego krew. Przeglądanie świerszczyków po dwugodzinnym treningu było tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował najbardziej, był rozgrzany i napalony - gotowy do nauki kobiecej anatomii. Pomimo zaplanowanych trzech godzin morderczego biegu od kosza do kosza, już po dwóch uznał, że skoro zdołał wyrobić swoją dniówkę przed czasem, to może do woli przesiadywać w szatni, w pełni korzystając z "zasłużonego" wypoczynku.

Przewrócił kilka stron do przodu i odetchnął głęboko, czując coraz większe gorąco na policzkach i lekki dyskomfort w okolicy krocza. Swoje znalezisko odkrył kilka dni temu w koszu na śmieci, najprawdopodobniej zakupione przez któregoś ze starszoklasistów. Niektóre strony były pozlepiane jakąś białawą mazią, ale nie przeszkadzało to młodemu Aomine cieszyć się pięknem kobiecego ciała, utrwalonym na kartach czasopisma. Laski w bikini były najlepsze, zdecydowanie wolał je od widoku spoconych kolegów z drużyny, którego miał już po dziurki w nosie. Jego klucz był jedynym, który pasował do zamka, także nie bał się że którykolwiek z nich mógł mu przeszkodzić w związku z własną ręką i kilkoma panienkami w 2D.

Piętnaście minut ślinienia i szczerzenia zębów do czasopisma później, zaczęło go nieprzyjemnie uwierać w kroczu. Stęknął cicho i spojrzał na materiał spodni, gdzie zdążył już powstać wzorcowy "namiot". Zaklął cicho i tylko odpiął rozporek, zanim wrócił do wertowania czasopisma w poszukiwaniu najgorętszych kawałków. Dotarł właśnie do czerwonowłosej niewiasty o migdałowych oczach. Może i nie posiadała jakiś zachwycających kształtów, ale władczość jaką ujrzał w jej oczach zaintrygowała go i przebudziła dawno skrywane uwielbienie do dominujących kobiet. Przełknął ślinę i pochylił się bardziej, z uporem przyglądając się zasłaniającej krocze dłoni, jakby miał nadzieję że za moment ustąpi pod jego spojrzeniem, ukazując dotychczas ukryte wdzięki.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Daiki? - usłyszał głos, którego ton zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Machinalnie odsunął się od czasopisma i w panice schował je za swoimi plecami, starając się ukryć je przed wzrokiem kapitana. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tutaj dostał ani jak mógł podejść do niego aż tak blisko, ale jedno było pewne - jego kara będzie więcej warta niż jego zabawa ze świerszczykami. - Dlaczego tak nagle i bez poinformowania kogokolwiek o tym fakcie postanowiłeś zrobić sobie wolne? - zapytał, jednocześnie próbując dojrzeć, co takiego Aomine chował za swoimi plecami. Kiedy zobaczył zbereźne czasopismo, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a Aomine w odpowiedzi spiął się nagle, przygotowując się do odparcia ciosu.

- Zrobiłem wszystko co mi kazałeś, dlaczego nie miałbym zrobić sobie wolne...- urwał i syknął, czując nagły ból w kroku. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył na nim buta Akashiego, oczywistego sprawcę jego bólu. Kiedy chciał ponownie zaprotestować, brutalnie docisnął go stopą, ignorując głośniejszy krzyk. - Zdejm tą nogę, ty cholerny sadysto! - zawył, usiłując strząsnąć go z siebie. Spojrzał na niego wściekle i zaraz po tym szczęka opadła mu niemalże do samej ziemi, kiedy zauważył te same czerwone włosy i te same, migdałowe oczy, których spojrzenie wywołało u niego dreszcze ekstazy.

Akashi zauważył jego spojrzenie i skomentował je lekkim, kpiącym uśmiechem, po czym mocniej oparł but na jego kroczu. Aomine jęknął głośno i przywarł plecami do szafki, czując się tak jakby jego członek miał lada chwila eksplodować. Nie miał pojęcia, które uczucie przeważało - ból czy przyjemność, ale i jedno i drugie było czymś niezwykłym. A kiedy już myślał, że zbliża się do kresu wytrzymałości, Akashi nagle zdjął stopę i wskazał mu ręką na drzwi.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, ze pozwolę ci dokończyć? - zakpił, patrząc na zbaraniały wyraz jaki w tej chwili przybrała twarz Aomine - Jazda na boisko, będziesz biegał choćby miało ci cieknąć po nogach. Najwyżej wszystko później ładnie wysprzątasz, radzę więc nie uronić żadnej kropli. - zadrwił, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, a Aomine z miną skazańca i rumieńcem wściekłości na twarzy powlókł się za nim. Przebiegnięcie trzydziestu okrążeń wokół boiska ze wzwodem okazało się być najboleśniejszą rzeczą jaka mu się do tej pory w życiu przytrafiła. Dodatkowo dobijała go świadomość tego, że prawie doszedł przez Akashiego, ale miał nauczkę - żeby już nigdy więcej nie próbować ulżyć sobie w trakcie treningu.


	2. Akashi x Kuroko - Układanka

**Akashi x Kuroko - Układanka (Dla Marii~)**

Propozycja wcześniejszego powrotu do domu dla niektórych była wręcz darem od boga, zwłaszcza jeśli tęsknota za własnym kątem zwykle bywała nieporównywalnie większa od tej, jaką normalny człowiek mógł żywić do miejsca w którym na co dzień pracował. Jednak Akashi Seijuurou zdecydowanie bardziej cenił sobie należcie wykonaną pracę niż własny odpoczynek, dlatego pomimo darowanych mu kilku dni w pracy nie był do końca przekonany co do słuszności tego wyboru. W końcu praca była dla niego niemalże całym życiem. Dlaczego więc wrócił wcześniej? Pomimo zasad które sam ustanowił i których starał się ich przestrzegać w stu procentach, w jego domu znajdowało się coś o wiele ważniejszego od jego pracy, nawet od jego własnego życia. Usłyszał coś interesującego kiedy był w delegacji i teraz zależało mu jedynie na odnalezieniu Kuroko, chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć, co takiego właściwie się wydarzyło że jego telefon już od kilku dni milczał jak zaklęty.

Dom w jakim mieszkali był duży, wzbogacony o wiele detali na które innym byłoby szkoda tracić pieniędzy, ale jego właścicielowi zależało jedynie na pięknie cieszącym oczy, cenił to zdecydowanie bardziej niż praktyczność. To tłumaczyło stan w jakim były pozostawione niektóre pokoje, piękne choć nieużywane. Nie tracił czasu na przeszukiwanie miejsc w których zazwyczaj przesiadywał jego partner, kiedy coś się działo Kuroko zwykle szukał odosobnienia, miejsca o którym zwykle nikt nigdy nawet nie myślał. Drzwi prowadzące do rupieciarni okazały się być strzałem w dziesiątkę, pokój był praktycznie zapomniany więc mógł służyć za kryjówkę niemal każdemu. Pomimo półmroku panującego w pokoju zdołał rozpoznać większość przedmiotów, mieli tutaj nawet łóżko…

- Więc to tutaj się schowałeś... - rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem Akashi, zauważając wystającą zza niego błękitną czuprynę. Zdjął torbę z ramienia i ostrożnie położył na ziemi, jakby bał się huku jaki mogło spowodować zetknięcie się torby z powierzchnią podłogi, po czym powoli ruszył w kierunku skulonej za łóżkiem postaci. Już w drodze do niego zauważył, że Kuroko był całkowicie obojętny na jego przybycie, trwał dokładnie w tej samej pozycji w jakiej go zastał, przytulony do własnych kolan.

- Dlaczego nie zapaliłeś światła? Dlatego że nie chciałeś...a może nie mogłeś? - dodał, bacznie przyglądając się kolanom, w których była schowana jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc że jego słowa odniosły zamierzony skutek: Kuroko poruszył się niespokojnie w miejscu i podniósł głowę, opierając podbródek na kolanie. Nie patrzył na niego, nawet nie zadał sobie trudu żeby otworzyć oczy.

Akashi zacmokał z dezaprobatą i usiadł przy nim, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Kuroko bywał butny, ale udawanie snu było zupełnie nie w jego stylu, zwłaszcza że obaj byli dobrymi obserwatorami i coś takiego zwykle było dziecinnie proste do zdemaskowania. Za jego dziwnym zachowaniem kryło się coś zupełnie innego, Akashi stopniowo dopasowywał elementy układanki, tworząc zgrabną całość. Został mu już ostatni fragment, musiał tylko zamieścić go w odpowiednie miejsce. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął nią twarzy Kuroko, idealnie dopasowując się dłonią do jej kształtu.

- Bardzo lubiłem twoje oczy... - stwierdził, gładząc go delikatnie po policzku. - Czy mógłbyś je dla mnie otworzyć?

Usta Kuroko drżą lekko i dopiero po dłuższej chwili spełnia jego prośbę. Akashi westchnął cicho a Kuroko spuścił ze wstydem wzrok, zanim jego podbródek został ponownie podniesiony w celu dalszej obserwacji. Jego oczy miały ten sam kształt, ale nie były już dłużej błękitne, jakby pokryte pajęczyną. Chociaż zachowały resztki dawnego błękitu, były zdecydowanie bardziej białe niż niebieskie.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego z nas dwóch to akurat ty straciłeś wzrok. Życie bywa zabawne, prawda Tetsuya? - wyszeptał, muskając palcem przymkniętą powiekę. Spojrzał na jego twarz i po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnął cierpiętniczo. Przyciągnął go do siebie i objął, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach.

- Do czasu aż moje oczy nie stracą na ostrości, mogę zastąpić twoje. - zaproponował z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie potrzebował słów żeby go zrozumieć, mocniejszy uścisk ze strony Kuroko w zupełności mu wystarczył.


	3. Akashi x Furihata - Yukimaru

**Akashi x Furihata - Yukimaru (a co mi tam, dla Shiyagi :P)**

- A-Akashi-kun...t-to chyba nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł...

- Dlaczego? Przytrzymaj się szyi i obejmij go udami.

Furihata wydał z siebie piskliwy protest i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. Wizja tego co zaraz zrobią budziła w nim przerażenie większe niżby mógł oczekiwać po pierwszym razie, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ot tak dał mu się zmanipulować. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego błagalnie, niemo starając się przekonać go do zmiany zdania, a wszystkie jego dotychczasowe nadzieje i marzenia runęły jak domek z kart, kiedy Akashi uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i stanowczo pokręcił głową.

- Pospiesz się, Kouki. Nie będziemy czekać z tym do wieczora. - powiedział, a Furihata załkał w duchu i wyciągnął przed siebie drżące ręce, wszczepiając się palcami w jedwabistą grzywę. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał okazji aby spróbować jazdy konnej, ale Akashi miał taką możliwość praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki, dlatego właśnie zaproponował mu wspólną przejażdżkę na polu niedaleko jego rodzinnej rezydencji. Na jednym koniu i z dala od wścibskich oczu, byli sami i Furihata czuł się z tą myślą naprawdę nieswojo, nie mając nikogo za kim mógłby się przed nim schować. Obecnie większym powodem do niepokoju była nie osoba siedząca za nim, a odległość jaka dzieliła go od ziemi, mocniej złapał się grzywy konia i rozejrzał się nerwowo, wywołując tym niepewnym ruchem rozbawiony uśmiech na ustach czerwonowłosego. Akashi ułożył dłonie po obu stronach jego ramion i chwycił za wodze, które następnie włożył między jego dłonie.

- Owiń je wokół nadgarstków i zaciśnij. - poinstruował, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie. Brązowowłosy spojrzał na dwa paski porządnej skóry i wzruszył lekko ramionami, zakładając je sobie na nadgarstki. - A teraz podciągnij je do siebie. - dodał lekko rozbawionym tonem, a Furihata nieświadomy tego co się szykuje, ponownie podążył za jego wskazówkami. Chwilę później wrzasnął, kiedy koń niemalże stanął na tylnych nogach i pognał do przodu, tratując kopytami wszystkie te niewinne stworzenia jakie kryły się w gęstej trawie.

- Zatrzymaj go, zatrzymaj go, zatrzymaj gooo!

Takiego ataku paniki nie doznał już od dawna, czuł się teraz prawie jak ten zając, którego przypadkiem wypłoszył swoim zabójczym galopem, serce biło mu jak oszalałe a łzy obficie ściekały po jego policzkach, spowodowane zarówno strachem jak i nagłym podmuchem zimnego powietrza. I nie był tego pewny, ale wydawało mu się że usłyszał śmiech za swoimi, jednak nie rozwodził się nad tym, zbyt zajęty własnym strachem.

- N-niedobrze mi…- wydukał po drugim okrążeniu, czując że jeśli w tej chwili nie znajdzie się na stabilnym podłożu to skończy jak ten nieszczęsny dżokej, dowieziony na metę martwy. Akashi najwyraźniej wyczuł, że ten ma już dość bo westchnął cicho i ujął jego dłonie z wodzami we własne, przejmując kontrolę nad zwierzęciem.

- Yukimaru, powoli. - rzekł łagodnie, a koń potrząsnął białą grzywą i znacznie zwolnił, prowadząc tak, jak mu polecił jego pan. - Możesz się już rozluźnić, nie spadniesz. - szepnął do ucha Furihacie, omotując je ciepłym oddechem. Pomimo jego słów wcale nie zdecydował się rozluźnić i cieszyć się spokojną jazdą, nawet na niego nie spojrzał zanim ich przejażdżka nie dobiegła końca. Czyżby się na niego obraził?

- I jak? - zapytał, pomagając mu zejść z konia. Furihata uchwycił się kurczowo jego dłoni i po krótkiej chwili stał już na ziemi, co prawda nogi mu drżały ale stał całkiem prosto. Zignorował propozycję przeniesienia go do domu na rękach i sam postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, starając się samodzielnie oddalić na trzęsących się nogach. Zdołały wytrzymać jeszcze zaledwie kilka chwiejnych kroków po czym załamał się, padając na kolana.

- Nienawidzę koni...- wykrztusił, a Akashi zaśmiał się cicho i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, pomagając mu wstać.

- Mamy jeszcze sporo dni żeby cię do nich przekonać… - powiedział z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, a Furihata wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i odwrócił głowę. Choćby i za ten raz był obrażony, Akashi wiedział że i tak nie będzie w stanie mu odmówić za kolejnym razem.

* * *

Od razu sprostuję - nie lubię koni i nie znam się na nich, poczytałam trochę ale to "trochę" nie wygląda jakoś przekonująco, cóż mogę poradzić XD'


	4. Akashi x Kise - Pocieszyciel

**Akashi x Kise - Pocieszyciel**

Sala, zwykle wypełniona odgłosem dudniących po parkiecie piłek, piskiem tenisówek i krzykami grających, stała w ciszy już od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Niewielu ludzi było w stanie ujrzeć taki widok, ale Akashi który zostawał przynajmniej dwie godziny po treningu, widywał go niemal codziennie. Nie tracił czasu na podziwianie przestrzeni, jaką w rzeczywistości zapewniała im sala gimnastyczna, bowiem miał pewną pracę do wykonania - jako kapitan drużyny był odpowiedzialny za siebie i za innych, a momentami miał wrażenie, że czasami wstydził się za nich bardziej niż ich rodzona matka i karał ich lepiej niż zrobiłby to ich własny ojciec. W gruncie rzeczy tworzyli coś w rodzaju rodziny, niezbyt zgranej charakterami, ale niezastąpionej na boisku.

Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy kolejno wypełniał nakreślone na kartce rubryki, puszczając mimo uszu uporczywe łkanie, które tkwiło w jego głowie już od dłuższego czasu. Normalnie byłby skłonny uznać, że jest z nim coś nie tak, gdyby nie był świadomy jego źródła, słyszał je nie dlatego, że było ono wytworem jego wyobraźni, a żywym obiektem, wciąż znajdującym się na sali w której przebywał. Westchnął cicho i przełożył kartkę za notes, zabierając się za kolejną tabelę. Miał pracę do wykonania, nie zamierzał tracić cennego czasu na granie roli pocieszyciela.

I kontynuowałby swoją pracę, gdyby nie to że płacz zamiast w końcu ucichnąć, dodatkowo wydawał się przybierać na sile. Po kolejnym kwadransie stwierdził, że nie będzie już tego dłużej tolerował i wstał, a łkanie jakby zamarło na kilka sekund, by chwilę później powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Przeszedł kilka metrów aż na sam środek sali i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed celem, obrzucając go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Nie ma co płakać, Ryouta. To tylko stłuczona kostka. - powiedział karcącym tonem, wciskając mu w dłoń chusteczkę. - Inni już poszli, powinieneś zrobić to samo.

Blondyn podniósł załzawione oczy i zamrugał gwałtownie, jakby dziwił się że w ogóle go dzisiaj tutaj zobaczył. Pociągnął nosem i spojrzał na tkwiącą w dłoni chusteczkę.

- Ak-A-Akashicchi...- jęknął gardłowo i smarknął, głośno wydmuchując w nią nos. Od rzucenia się na niego z płaczem powstrzymywała go jedynie srogość w jego spojrzeniu, jakby usiłował mu nim przekazać że jest już zmęczony jego wyciem i jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi to będzie mu kazał biegać do wieczora na jednej nodze. Blondyn otarł twarz przegubem dłoni i skrzywił się, czując napływające do oczu kolejne łzy. Przegrana bolała go zdecydowanie bardziej niż sponiewierana kostka. Kiedy podniósł wzrok dostrzegł, że Akashi wciąż na niego patrzył.

- Przegrałeś dzisiaj z Daikim i Shougo? - zapytał, a Kise pociągnął nosem i pokiwał smutno głową. Spojrzał na swoją kostkę a następnie na niego i w jego głowie zaświeciła się maleńka żaróweczka.

- Akashicchi czy mógłbyś... - zaczął, wyciągając ku niemu ręce, ale Akashi stanowczo pokręcił głową, krusząc tym gestem wszystkie jego nadzieje na bezinteresowną pomoc.

- Nie, sam na to zapracowałeś. - stwierdził, a blondyn jęknął w duchu i spuścił głowę. - Mogłeś poprosić o to któregoś z nich, ja ciebie nie poniosę.

Kise wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i wygiął usta w podkówkę. Proszenie o pomoc któregoś z nich było czymś w rodzaju przyznania się do kompletnej porażki, żeby jeszcze wróg musiał mu pomagać... Z nich wszystkich to tylko Midorima mógł mu bezinteresownie pomóc, co prawda komentując przy tym jego nieudolność, ale nie oczekiwałby po tej pomocy niczego w zamian. Akashi był „pomocnikiem" nieco innego kalibru, jeśli czegoś mógłby od niego oczekiwać to tylko poprawy w nim samym, był ich kapitanem i to mimo wszystko na niego spadała odpowiedzialność czyny jego podopiecznych.

Akashi zauważył jego spojrzenie i pokręcił głową, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

- Chodź. - powiedział, jednocześnie unosząc jedno z ramion, żeby zrobić miejsce pospiesznie kuśtykającemu blondynowi. Akashi ugiął kolana i założył jego ramię na bark, przyjmując na siebie część jego ciężaru.

- Dziękuuuję, Akashicchi…- zaczął słabym głosem Kise, przytulając się lekko do jego policzka. - Obiecuję, że kupię ci jakieś lody w ramach podziękowania za pomoc!

- Wolałbym jednak żebyś należycie przyłożył się do treningu i oszczędził mi tego typu akcji, to byłoby aż nadto. - odparł, a Kise zaśmiał się cicho i przymknął powieki, dając się przeciągnąć aż do jednej z ławek. Chwilę później już siedział z woreczkiem lodu przyłożonym do obolałej kostki, po tym okładzie miał mieć założony bandaż. Kostka spuchła mu tak bardzo, że opatrunek bardziej przypominał gips niż kilka paseczków bandaża.

- A jeśli kiedyś nie będę mógł grać? - zapytał niemal histerycznie, ze strachem przyglądając się wciąż puchnącej kostce.

- Wtedy po prostu będziesz potrzebował więcej bandaża. - powiedział poważnie Akashi, a Kise uśmiechnął się pod nosem, momentalnie odzyskując połowę swojego dawnego humoru. W większości przypadków proste rozwiązania bywały najlepsze, ale pomimo tej prawdy wciąż miałby spore wątpliwości co do skuteczności tej metody. Pozostało mu jedynie wierzyć, że nigdy nie będzie zmuszony z niej skorzystać.


	5. Akashi x Mayuzumi - Własność

**Akashi x Mayuzumi - Własność (dla Risies)**

Melodyjny dzwonek rozbrzmiał w murach całej szkoły, stopniowo wywabiając poukrywanych w klasach uczniów. Najpierw ruszyli pojedynczo, później trójkami, a już na samym końcu całe grupy wyruszyły ku piętnastominutowej wolności, rozpraszając się na wszystkie strony. Mayuzumi był jednym z tych, którzy niepostrzeżenie opuścili salę lekcyjną jako pierwsi, dzięki temu zyskał potrzebny mu czas na zajęcie najlepszego dla niego miejsca na spędzenie przerwy w zasłużonym spokoju.

Oparł się plecami o niski murek i z cichym westchnięciem sięgnął do torby, wyjmując z niej egzemplarz nie rozpakowanej jeszcze książki. Kupił ją ledwie dwie godziny temu w drodze do szkoły i przez cały ten czas oczekiwał na sposobność bliższego zapoznania się z zakupioną przez siebie książką, takowa właśnie się nadarzyła - miał teraz okienko i sporo czasu do następnej lekcji, dobrze wiedział jak go należycie spożytkować.

Ostrożnie pociągnął za tasiemkę i odpakował ją z folii, następnie przysunął książkę do twarzy i zaciągnął się, głęboko wdychając zapach farby drukarskiej. Oto przewaga „żywej" książki nad elektroniką, według niego książki zawsze będą lepsze od najnowszych technologii, chociażby ze względu na to że wiemy, widzimy i czujemy to co kupiliśmy. Czytanie powinno być przyjemnością a nie przykrym przymusem, a dla niego prawdziwą przyjemnością była głównie możliwość dotknięcia i skosztowania zapachu książki, nie wyobrażał sobie tej czynności beż cudownego uczucia jakie następowało zaraz po przewróceniu kartki i szelestu papieru między opuszkami palców. Mógłby nawet stwierdzić, że książki kochał miłością szczerą i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek zdoła obdarzyć tego rodzaju uczuciem żywego człowieka.

Uważnie przyjrzał się okładce książki i bez pośpiechu przekartkował, od czasu do czasu natykając się na ilustracje. Nie zatrzymywał na nich wzroku dłużej niż na mikrosekundę, przeglądanie wiązało się z ryzykiem zobaczenia tego co nikt z pewnością nie zechciałby zobaczyć, a mianowicie - okrutnego spoilera. Tak czy siak czytelnik wtedy jest sam sobie winny i Mayuzumi dobrze o tym wiedział.

- W porządku…- mruknął pod nosem zaraz po zakończeniu udanego „zaprzyjaźnienia" się z nową książką. Otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie i zdążył przeczytać zaledwie kilka zdań, zanim została bezczelnie wyciągnięta z jego rąk. Zdusił w sobie jęk zawodu i podniósł głowę, starając się przybrać ten sam beznamiętny wyraz twarzy co zwykle.

- Nie uważasz, że powinieneś mieć więcej szacunku do starszych kolegów? - zapytał nieco poirytowanym tonem, gestem domagając się zwrotu własności.

- Okazuję go na tyle, na ile uważam to za rozsądne i sprawiedliwe. - powiedział gładko Akashi, bezwstydnie przeglądając jego książkę. - Może dogadałbyś się z Tetsuyą, on także lubi literaturę.

- Wątpię, mamy zupełnie różne gusta. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, przypominając sobie książki jakie widział u cienia Seirinu. Powinni się wymienić, te książki były bardziej dostosowane do _jego_ wieku. - Oddaj.

- Light Novel? - zapytał, obracając lekturę w palcach. - Nie miałeś czegoś podobnego poprzednim razem?

- Właśnie to kupiłem, to jest druga część... - powiedział, uważnie obserwując jego poczynania. Akashi spojrzał na niego z ukosa i jeszcze ze dwa razy obrócił ją w dłoniach. W jego oczach rozbłysła iskierka zrozumienia. Mayuzumi nie miał pojęcia, co się szykuje ale coś takiego widywał u dzieci chcących zabrać cudzą zabawkę. Może i by jakoś zareagował gdyby nie to, co usłyszał chwilę później.

- Czyli to jest druga część... Niedawno skończyłem czytać pierwszą, muszę przyznać że była ujmująca. – powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością, a Mayuzumi pozwolił sobie na okazanie lekkiego zdziwienia, choć w rzeczywistości jego szczęka wyrażała ogromną chęć spotkania się z chodnikiem.

- Czytałeś? Naprawdę interesują cię takie rzeczy? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony, że Akashi jednak gustuje w takich rzeczach. Bardzo niewielu ludzi przyznaje się do czegoś takiego, ale żeby ktoś taki jak on?

- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeśli ją sobie pożyczę? Ringo-tan jest słodka. - dodał, niby ukradkiem zerkając na okładkę. Wisienką na torcie był jego uśmiech, który kompletnie przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę. Nie widywał go zbyt często, może dlatego tak łatwo mu uległ.

- A...proszę...- powiedział bezmyślnie, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał. Zaraz po tym jak się oddalił uderzył w niego spóźniony meteoryt, uświadamiając go jak właśnie został oszukany, wręcz ograbiony z własności. Wyjął z torby portfel i z cichym westchnięciem rozsunął kieszonkę. Na szczęście miał wystarczająco pieniędzy na zakup drugiego, identycznego tomiku, a na drugi raz będzie uważał na to, żeby nigdy nie rozmawiać z Akashim o książkach, zwłaszcza w dniu premiery.


	6. Akashi x Reo - Lilia

**Akashi x Reo - Lilia (dla Vincee)**

- Sei-chan znowu dostał kwiaty? Skarbeńku, nadźwigasz się jeśli codziennie będziesz dostawał po kilka bukietów… - zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem Reo, ledwie dostrzegając jego głowę zza ogromnego bukietu. Nikt właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego, ale już od kilku dni był nękany przez „pocztę kwiatową", codziennie podczas drugiego śniadania był wołany do sekretariatu i wychodził z niego z kolejnym, z jeszcze większym od poprzedniego bukietem. Owszem, niby miał całkiem pokaźną grupkę fanek i fanów, ale przypuszczał, że w znacznej mierze na takowy obrót spraw wpłynął sukces jaki odnieśli na tegorocznym Pucharze Zimowym.

Koutarou był z tego powodu bardzo rozbawiony i śmiał się z tego otwarcie, ryzykując przy tym karny trening, Nebuya głośno zastanawiał się nad „jadalnością" bukietu, a Mayuzumi odwracał głowę za każdym razem, kiedy napotkał na jego spojrzenie. Akashi nie potrzebował widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że on także był ubawiony całą tą sytuacją. Najszczęśliwszą w tym układzie osobą był bez wątpienia Reo, prawdziwie ucieszony tym, że jego „maleństwo" doświadczało tylu miłych rzeczy i to jedną po drugiej. Nie rozumiał tylko tego niezadowolonego grymasu, najwyraźniej potrzebował więcej czasu by należycie docenić prezent.

- Kwiaty niewiele ważą, choć muszę przyznać, że nawet i taki ciężar bywa kłopotliwy. - powiedział lekko poirytowanym tonem, patrząc na podarunek ze szczerą niechęcią. Reo nieco posmutniał widząc to spojrzenie i zapytał:

- Przecież są ładne, nie podobają ci się?

- Nieszczególnie przepadam za kwiatami, dla mnie są bezużyteczne więc najprawdopodobniej i tak je wyrzucę... - powiedział szczerze, a Mibuchi jęknął cicho, w duchu przeklinając jego brak taktu w tych sprawach. Mógł być inteligentny, ale niektóre rzeczy dla niego właściwie nie istniały…na przykład takie jak poprawne obchodzenie się z kobietami, a przynajmniej nigdy go o takowe nie podejrzewał. Tymczasem Akashi był zajęty przez zupełnie inne myśli, jego twarz pojaśniała nieco jakby w końcu zobaczył coś miłego dla oka w tym "koszmarnym" bukiecie.

- Jednakże…- zaczął, a Reo momentalnie uniósł głowę. - Jest jeden kwiat, który zadziwił mnie swoją delikatnością, zamierzam dać go osobie, której pasuje najbardziej. - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, pierwszym od czasu kiedy zaczął dostawać kwiaty.

- To wspaniale, kim jest ta szczęściara? - zapytał z ciekawością Reo, dziwiąc się temu, że Akashi po raz pierwszy odkąd się spotkali, wykazał zainteresowanie czymś innym niż nauką i koszykówką. Może jeszcze nie był zupełnie stracony?

- Biała lilia, symbol gracji i czystości. - niemal uroczyście odczytał liścik, wetknięty pomiędzy płatki kwiatów. - Pasuje do ciebie, Reo - dodał, wtykając mu kwiat za ucho. Rzucił mu wyzywający uśmiech i oddalił się spokojnie, zostawiając go ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Mibuchi odprowadził go wzrokiem i sięgnął palcami za ucho, wyjmując pozostawiony mu kwiat. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy na niego spojrzał zrozumiał, czym jest prawdziwy wstyd, a gorąco jakiego wówczas doznał utrzymywało się na jego policzkach jeszcze przez długi czas.


	7. Akashi x Hanamiya - Szachy

**Akashi x Hanamiya - Szachy (dla Sugi Senpai i ****Rainbowst**)

Hanamiya ze znudzoną miną siedział przy jednym ze stolików i postukiwał palcami w świeżo przygotowany i wypolerowany blat, z równie wypolerowaną szachownicą i figurami na niej. Właśnie znajdował się w czymś w rodzaju "klubu" szachowego, gdzie zwykle spędzał czas wolny po szkole i treningach, a robił to niezmiennie już od dwóch lat. W tym miejscu znali go już bardzo dobrze, nie z uwagi na to jakim go zapamiętali z wyglądu, a z powodu brutalności z jaką zwykł traktować swoich przeciwników.

Uwielbiał miażdżyć innych graczy, zwłaszcza nowicjuszy. Może to okrutne, ale po takiej przegranej już właściwie nie wracali, a jeśli nawet były jakieś niedobitki to już nie do niego - szukały sobie łatwiejszych zdobyczy. I to nie było łatwe, bo przynajmniej połowa osób w tym pomieszczeniu to stali bywalcy, niektórzy z nich siedzieli w tym miejscu już kilkanaście lat. Przychodząc punktualnie o godzinie otwarcia i wychodząc, kiedy lokal był już zamykany, Hanamiya zupełnie nie rozumiał logiki tych ludzi, pomijając oczywiście to, że dla niego samego te dwa lata minęły jak z bicza strzelił…

…I to był pierwszy raz w ciągu tych dwóch lat, kiedy zobaczył w tym miejscu kogoś o takim kolorze włosów, kolorze krwistej czerwieni. I mgnieniu oka stracił zainteresowanie blatem, jego dłoń zamarła i spoczęła w bezruchu. Niewątpliwie znajdował się w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy, bo zamiast od razu skierować się do któregoś ze stolików, on najpierw rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu i skierował się do rejestracji.

Hanamiya milczeniu obserwował jak zapisuje swoje imię w rejestrze i nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy jego spojrzenie zostało nagle odwzajemnione. Wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie i nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na jego przybycie, wszystkie stoliki poza tym przy którym siedział były zajęte, więc nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, musiał zdecydować się na ten jego.

- Wielki rozgrywający Pokolenia Cudów, jestem zaszczycony… - wyrzucił z siebie drwiące powitanie, lekko skłaniając ku niemu głowę. Akashi bez słowa zajął miejsce, puszczając mimo uszu nieprzyjemny ton z jakim go powitał. - Pewnie niezbyt często można zastać tutaj taką osobistość, słyszałem że wolisz shougi...

- To prawda, rzeczywiście je wolę. - odparł beznamiętnie, po raz drugi tego dnia patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Hanamiya wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i odchylił się bardziej w krześle, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. - Należy pogłębiać swoją wiedzę we wszystkim, nic nie stracę a zyskam, jeśli odpuszczę sobie jeden dzień codzienności. - wyjaśnił gładko. - Szachy są podobne do shougi.

- I tylko dlatego przyszedłeś? - zapytał niemal opryskliwie, a Akashi skinął głową. - Myślałem że masz...ach, bardziej interesujący powód. Przechodząc do gry, białe czy czarne?

- Czarne. - Hanamiya zaklął cicho pod nosem i obrócił planszę. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał zadowolić się białymi, choć to czarne były jego ulubionymi. Cóż, skoro sam świadomie dał mu lepszy wybór to niech teraz cierpi. - pomyślał, przesuwając pionek o dwa pola do przodu. Był niemalże pewny, że czerwonowłosy postąpi dokładnie tak samo jak on, przesuwając któryś z pionków o jedno lub dwa pola do przodu, ale on zdecydował się już na samym początku sięgnąć po skoczka. Skoczka! Ten ruch był dozwolony, ale mimo wszystko miał wrażenie, że Akashi z góry traktuje go jak durnia. I to nie zmieniło się przez kolejny kwadrans, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie odebrał mu tylu pionków w tak krótkim czasie.

- Przebij to, kurduplu. - warknął kilkanaście ruchów później, uwalniając gońca, którym następnie zbił jeden z jego pionków. To tylko pionek i to w dodatku dopiero trzeci, ale chociaż udało mu się cokolwiek ruszyć. Akashi postukał paznokciem w planszę, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem i przeniósł wieżę dokładnie tam, gdzie Hanamiya najbardziej nie chciał.

- Nigdy nie przegrałem w szachy. - warknął pod nosem, patrząc ze złością na spokój z jakim Akashi miażdżył kolejne figury. Ta rozgrywka przypominała mu to z czym musiał się męczyć kiedy grał z Imayoshim, to czego nienawidził najbardziej, w jego grze było coś odrażającego, obrzydliwie precyzyjnego, obchodził się tym z większą dokładnością niż ktokolwiek inny.

- A ja nigdy nie przegrałem w niczym - odparł spokojnie, przesuwając kolejną figurę. - Szach mat.

- Co? - spojrzał na planszę i momentalnie opadła mu szczęka. Jego biały król, najważniejsza figura na szachownicy, leżał pokonany przez czarną królową. Jakby tego było mało, ogarnięty złością nawet nie zauważył w jakim okropnym położeniu się wówczas znajdował, otoczony przez czarne pionki praktycznie z każdej strony. To była istna wojna błyskawiczna, wiedział że ten Akashi jest całkiem inteligentny ale stawiał go raczej na poziomie tych co są w stanie odróżnić słowa "bynajmniej" i "przynajmniej", elementarna wiedza ale i tak większość ma ją w głębokim poważaniu.

- Miałem rację, szachy są mniej interesujące od shougi... - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością Akashi, ziewając ostentacyjnie. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wstał z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, zostawiając go samego z nietkniętą planszą. Hanamiya zdusił w sobie przemożną chęć zmiecenia wszystkiego ze stolika i z twarzą zesztywniałą od gniewu, pochylił się nad szachami, chcąc przeanalizować wszystkie błędy jakie dzisiaj popełnił. Niektórzy rodzili się pierdolonymi geniuszami…


	8. Akashi x Midorima - Lekkomyślność

**Akashi x Midorima - Lekkomyślność (dla Psychedelic smiles)**

- Jesteś lekkomyślny, Shintarou.

Składzik na sali gimnastycznej był ciasny i mały, nawet dla jednej osoby, więc dyskomfort jaki odczuwał Midorima był jak najbardziej zrozumiały. Nie miał klaustrofobii, w przeciwieństwie do niej jego obawy nie były irracjonalnym lękiem przed przebywaniem w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, po prostu czuł się w nim wyjątkowo nieswojo. Krzesło na którym siedział wydawało mu się dziwnie małe i niewygodne, kręcił się i wiercił, niewątpliwie pragnąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę nieprzyjemną wizytę.

- Trenujesz ciężej niż pozostali, powinieneś mieć na uwadze swoje zdrowie - dodał znużonym tonem, powoli odwijając zużyty bandaż, wciąż pokrywający palce jego lewej dłoni. Midorima wyburczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i odwrócił głowę, starając się zdusić grymas wywołany bólem. Wbrew pozorom to nie Akashi był sprawcą jego bólu, pogłębiał go jedynie nieznacznie, ale był to zabieg typowej „dobrej woli", wykład jaki wygłosił wcześniej do najprzyjemniejszych nie należał, ale był zdecydowanie przyjemniejszy niż operacja, którą właśnie na nim wykonywał.

Była przyczyna i jest skutek, przyczyną były zbyt wielkie ambicje, a skutkiem poranione ręce, Midorima oprócz codziennych ćwiczeń, typu kozłowanie czy biegi doskonalił również rzuty, i to w stopniu daleko wykraczającym poza "podstawę programową", najwyraźniej wykonał o parę rzutów za dużo skoro nawet bandaż nie uchronił jego palców przed zranieniem. A Akashi dokładnie obserwował jego trening z cienia, czekał tylko cierpliwie aż będzie mógł do niego podejść i wytknąć mu głupotę jaką właśnie popełnił. Samodzielne odkrywanie błędów jest dobre, ale niewystarczające. Kontynuował więc wykład, jednocześnie zajmując się jego dłońmi.

- Jeśli dalej będziesz wykręcał mi takie numery, to będę zmuszony przenieść cię do drugiego składu. - powiedział lekko rozbawionym tonem, czujnie obserwując reakcję na jego słowa. - Póki co masz dwutygodniowy szlaban na treningi aż się nie wykurujesz.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, w zielonych oczach błysnęło oburzenie i natychmiast otworzył usta, żeby wydusić z siebie zaledwie początek protestu:

- Ale...

Midorima syknął i zadygotał, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, kiedy Akashi chwycił zębami obtarte opuszki palców i przygryzł kilka z nich, zostawiając na nich niewielkie, choć krwawiące ślady ugryzienia. Wnętrze jego ust było ciepłe i wilgotne i sprawiało dziwną ulgę poranionym palcom, tak wielką że nawet poczuł coś w rodzaju delikatnego zawodu, kiedy ta ulga zniknęła.

- Jakieś obiekcje? - zapytał cicho, nadal patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Midorima wzdrygnął się, kiedy przejechał językiem po ugryzieniu i odwrócił lekko speszony wzrok.

-...żadnych. - wymamrotał, nie patrząc jak Akashi ponownie zawija rękę w bandaż i zawiązuje na jego końcu zgrabną kokardkę.

- Doskonale. Jakbyś potrzebował dodatkowej ręki to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. - zakończył z figlarnym uśmieszkiem i podniósł się na równe nogi, oddalając się powoli w stronę drzwi. Midorima spojrzał na obandażowaną dłoń i przycisnął ją do rozpalonego czoła. Jak tylko wróci do domu to natychmiast zmieni opatrunek, noszenie go było dla niego zbyt wielkim wstydem.


	9. Akashi x Nijimura - Spotkanie po latach

**Akashi x Nijimura - Spotkanie po latach (dla Desire)**

- Jesteś wspaniały, senpai...

Nijimura wzdrygnął się i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, czując na sobie zimne dłonie, brnące z podbrzusza aż do klatki piersiowej tam i z powrotem w regularnym tempie. Materiał jego koszuli był lekki i cienki, nieco zwilgotniały przez niską temperaturę panującą w pokoju, więc zimno jakie promieniowało z dłoni zdawało się być większe jak gdyby dotykał jego skóry gołymi rękami. Kawałek czarnej tkaniny, luźno przewiązanej przez jego oczy skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu dokładne zidentyfikowanie oprawcy i miejsca w którym się znajdowali. Ciężar na biodrach nie był bolesny, choć dziwnie znajomy, podobnie jak szept, który zmroził go do głębi, wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę. W tym szepcie było coś nienaturalnego, wręcz obrzydliwego.

- Taki cudowny...

- Uważaj gdzie pchasz ręce, smarkaczu. - warknął, a wymieniony "smarkacz" zaśmiał się cicho wprost do jego ucha i przeniósł się na jego szyję, wtulając twarz w jej zagłębienie. Leżeli na czymś miękkim, jego dłonie z łatwością rozpoznały skórzaną kanapę, a ucho głos Akashiego. Obaj byli już dorosłymi ludźmi ale jego głos w przeciwieństwie do niego nie utracił zbytnio na barwie, wciąż był tak samo "chłopięcy" jakim go zapamiętał z gimnazjum.

- Jesteś spięty. - stwierdził rozbawionym tonem, a chwilę później Nijimura syknął cicho, czując jego dłonie na swoim kroczu. Zacisnął zęby i wierzgnął gwałtownie, chcąc go z siebie natychmiast strząsnąć, ale on przylepił się do niego tak, że jedynym efektem jaki osiągnął było rozbawienie go jeszcze bardziej.

- Ups, odrobinę zbyt mocno ścisnąłem. - powiedział z udawanym rozżaleniem, drażniąc go tym jeszcze bardziej. - Wybacz mój brak delikatności, ale powoli się niecierpliwię... - dodał, oblizując palce.

- Ty chory zboczeńcu...Urwę ci łapy za to że w ogóle "ścisnąłeś". - burknął, a jego protest został potraktowany dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio, czyli wyśmiany i częściowo zignorowany. Akashi zacmokał z dezaprobatą i sięgnął dłonią po materiał zakrywający jego oczy.

- Rozumiem, że ta przepaska jest powodem twojego rozdrażnienia, niech będzie... - mruknął, powoli odwijając tkaninę, a Nijimura prawie ugryzł się w język, ledwo powstrzymując się od wytknięcia mu prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Akashi był święcie przekonany, że we wszystkim miał rację, także taka próba była nieskuteczna niezależnie od użytych słów. W końcu czarny materiał spłynął po jego skroniach, odsłaniając przed nim pomieszczenie, w którym dotychczas się znajdowali. Zamrugał pod wpływem światła i rozejrzał się, czując coraz większy niesmak do niespodzianki jaką zafundował mu Akashi.

- Hotel...jesteś szurnięty.

- Nie jestem jak to ująłeś „szurnięty", szukałem tylko miejsca w którym moglibyśmy spokojnie porozmawiać. - powiedział beznamiętnie, udając że nie zauważył żyłki, pulsującej wściekle na czole jego byłego kapitana. Miał spore wątpliwości, że chciał jedynie "porozmawiać".

- Nie tego się spodziewałem, kiedy powiedziałeś mi o spotkaniu. - warknął, a Akashi zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i przewiązał sobie przepaskę przez nadgarstek, bawiąc się jej końcem.

- Przyznam szczerze, że ja też nie. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, a Nijimura uniósł jedną brew, zastanawiając się nad rzeczywistym celem Akashiego. - Wykupiłem całą noc, więc dlaczego by z niej nie skorzystać? Być może taka okazja już nigdy się nie powtórzy...- dodał niewinnie.

Nijimura spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i po długiej chwili namysłu powoli włączył się do rozmowy, stopniowo zapominając o początku ich dzisiejszego spotkania i o jego dziwnym zachowaniu. Być może to była wina późnej godziny i alkoholu który wcześniej wypił, ale szybko zastosował się do jego propozycji, ciesząc się ze spotkania po latach. A Akashi tylko uśmiechał się delikatnie, spokojnie kontynuując rozmowę. Noc była długa, jeszcze sporo się mogło wydarzyć.


	10. Akashi x Kagami - Współpraca

Miniaturka jest dodatkiem do "Zawiści", (może oczekiwaliście czegoś innego, no trudno)

* * *

**Akashi x Kagami - Współpraca**

- Więc...dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Taiga? - zapytał powoli Akashi, od niechcenia postukując długopisem w notes. Osoba do której adresował te słowa, wybełkotała coś pod nosem i nieco strachliwie spuściła wzrok na własne kolana, jakby starała się za wszelką cenę uciec przed jego wzrokiem. Siedzieli w sali już pełny kwadrans zanim Akashi odważył się przerwać ciszę i przejść do kolejnego punktu, przesunąć figurę po planszy aby pchnąć rozwój akcji o kolejny krok naprzód. Doskonale znał powód jego wizyty, ale bezlitośnie ciągnął go za język dla własnej satysfakcji, a Kagami wiercił się nerwowo w krześle i wykonywał masę niepotrzebnych gestów, dodatkowo go tym rozbawiając.

- ...dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jestem...- wybąkał, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

- Owszem, wiem. - przyznał, na moment przestając bawić się długopisem. - Ale najwyraźniej ty nie wiesz, a raczej jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziłeś.

Mina Kagamiego powiedziała mu więcej niż on sam, chociaż nie patrzył prosto na niego to nie musiał widzieć jego oczu żeby wiedzieć, że trafił w samo sedno.

- Niepewność jest żałosna.

Kagami milczał. Brak protestu z jego strony był swoistą prowokacją do dalszego działania, miażdżenie innych psychicznie było naprawdę zabawne.

- Opuszczać swoich przyjaciół? Nieładnie...- zacmokał z dezaprobatą, a oczy Kagamiego zapłonęły natychmiastową wściekłością. Zerwał się na równe nogi i z impetem uderzył dłońmi w podniszczone szkolne biurko, opierając się na nim całym ciężarem. Wychylił się ku niemu przez stertę dokumentów, szczerząc się wściekle.

- Po prostu daj mi ten cholerny kwestionariusz i się zamknij! - wybuchnął, wbijając wzrok różnobarwne tęczówki, na które dotychczas bał się patrzeć. Spojrzenie Akashiego wyostrzyło się nieco, a kąciki warg uniosły, krzywiąc wargi w ledwo dostrzegalnym, drwiącym uśmiechu. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, sięgnął na ślepo do szafki obok biurka i wyciągnął z niej coś na kształt dużej, szarej teczki. Kagami jako pierwszy zerwał kontakt wzrokowy na rzecz owego przedmiotu, a kiedy już chciał do niego wrócić, oczy Akashiego zajęte były już czymś innym.

- Mimo wszystko rozumiem twój pociąg do siły, tutaj ją znajdziesz. - odpowiedział beznamiętnie, bez pośpiechu przewracając strony segregatora. - Wracając do twojego wcześniejszego zachowania, gdybyś był wzrostu i miał możliwości Tetsuyi, to z pewnością byłbyś nieco mądrzejszy...- stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem, podając mu arkusz

- Nie wspominaj o nim! - warknął, wyrywając mu plik papierów z ręki. Zignorował chęć przyłożenia mu za jego pyszałkowaty uśmieszek i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś do wypełnienia tych cholernych formalności.

Podniósł głowę i napotkał na bladą dłoń, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy. Zakłuło go boleśnie i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, starając się wyzbyć myśli o dawnym kompanie. Dłoń wyglądała znajomo ale należała do zupełnie innej osoby, ta dłoń wręczała mu długopis, którym miał przypieczętować swój los. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i pociągnął za długopis, machinalnie dopasowując go do swoich palców. Akashi cofnął się na swoje miejsce i z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował walkę, w myślach obstawiając czas, jaki zajmie Kagamiemu podpisanie dokumentu. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że jego ręce lekko się trzęsły.

- Wahasz się? - zapytał cicho, a Kagami zagryzł wargi i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później było już po wszystkim, cisnął arkuszem z odrazą na biurko i wstał, pospiesznie zasuwając krzesło. Akashi jednak nie zamierzał się spieszyć, wstępnie ale bez pośpiechu przejrzał jego pracę, po czym skinął głową i również wstał.

- Witamy w drużynie. - powiedział niemal uroczyście, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku. Kagami niepewnie potrząsnął jego dłonią i nie zdołał powstrzymać krótkiego jęku, kiedy nagle został pociągnięty w dół, tak aby Akashi mógł swobodnie patrzeć mu w oczy. - Od twojego zachowania będzie zależało, czy będzie to miła współpraca… - szepnął, a po plecach Kagamiego przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedział, kiedy i jak stamtąd wyszedł, ale w głębi serca czuł, że będzie długo żałował tej decyzji, decyzji o przejściu na stronę wroga.


	11. Akashi x Akashi - Odbicie

Spieprzyłam, przepraszam XD'

* * *

**Akashi x Akashi - Odbicie (dla Izuś)**

Akashi pochylił się nad umywalką i zniecierpliwionym ruchem odkręcił przerdzewiały kurek, krzywiąc się lekko w reakcji na charakterystyczny, skrzypliwy dźwięk. Irytacja widoczna na jego twarzy zamiast zniknąć, znacznie się pogłębiła, machinalnie wystawił ręce wprost na tryskającą z kranu wodę, nie czekając aż zdąży osiągnąć odpowiednią temperaturę. Woda okazała się zimna, wręcz lodowata, ale obficie nabrał jej w dłonie i chlusnął ich zawartość prosto w twarz, parząc zimnem pory cienkiej skóry. Większość spłynęła w dół po jego karku, mocząc wszystko co stanęło na drodze wodnej pecynie. Zakręcił kurek i potrząsnął nieznacznie głową, pozwalając wodzie skapywać z powrotem do umywalki.

Takiego obrotu spraw kompletnie się nie spodziewał, jeśli już rozważałby taką ewentualność to z pewnością byłaby to ostatnia rzecz, jaką umieściłby w swoim planie, planie w którym oczywiście uwzględniałby swoją porażkę. Niestety, w żadnym z jego planów nie było nic o porażce, bo jak miałby przegrać z czymś takim? A jednak jakimś cudem przegrywali z ledwie utworzoną, dotychczas prawie nieznaną drużyną, pytanie tylko… dlaczego? Cała ta sytuacja była kpiną, jego plan był idealny, a jednak zawiódł… kolejny zresztą też, nie rozumiał tego.

Nie rozumiał tego, że po raz pierwszy w życiu znajdował się praktycznie pod ścianą, bez pomysłu na dalszą walkę. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie swojej przegranej, a jednak nieubłaganie do niej zmierzał. Chyba rzeczywiście będzie zmuszony poczuć ją na własnej skórze, żeby mieć o niej jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jego przegrana była czymś podobnym, ale zupełnie odmiennym od porażek przeciwników, w końcu ich ból był mu zupełnie obcy. Westchnął bezgłośnie i uniósł wzrok, a jego twarz momentalnie stężała, na widok tego co zobaczył w lustrze.

- Zabawne... chyba rzeczywiście oszalałem, skoro widzę tutaj ciebie... - swobodnie i bez żadnej krępacji, przemówił do swojego odbicia. Czerwone oczy błysnęły w półmroku, spoglądając na niego badawczo z wyrazem bliskim troski.

- _To nie szaleństwo, to rzeczywistość. _- zjawa użyła jego głosu, zostawiając w jego głowie nieprzyjemne echo. To tylko potwierdzało jego zdanie na temat tego, z czym właściwie miał do czynienia.

- Rzeczywistość? Nie możesz być niczym innym jak tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. - stwierdził pozornie łagodnym tonem, wycierając policzek w materiał koszuli. Ponownie spojrzał w lustro i od razu tego pożałował, nie spodobał mu się sposób w jaki jego drugie ja spoglądało na niego, było już tylko przeszłością, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru do niego wracać.

- _Nie masz racji we wszystkim, jesteś tylko człowiekiem. _

- Twoja obecność tutaj jest niepotrzebna. - wysyczał cicho, opierając się dłonią o taflę. W odpowiedzi otrzymał lekki, choć nieco pogardliwy uśmiech.

- _A jednak, jest. Przestałeś sobie radzić._

- Dość.

_- Może jednak pozwolisz mi siebie zastąpić?_

- Zamknij się!

Lustro pękło pod jego dłonią, raniąc opuszki palców. Przez chwilę stał, dysząc cicho ze złości zanim ją cofnął i na nią spojrzał. Po krótkich oględzinach stwierdził, że rozciął sobie przynajmniej dwa palce, reszta pozornie wydawała się być nietknięta. Ponownie skorzystał z umywalki i obmył wodą poranioną dłoń, stopniowo wraz z krwią usuwając resztki niechcianej złości.

Kiedy w końcu zdecydował się podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć na swoje dzieło, odnalazł prawie nietknięty kawałek lustra i zamrugał ze zdziwienia, widząc w odbiciu własne, różnobarwne tęczówki.

_Przecież nie wszystko jeszcze stracone, prawda_?

Wzdrygnął się lekko i spojrzał na nie z odrazą, dalej widząc tam tylko jedno czerwone oko, jedno, nie dwa. Prychnął cicho i odwrócił się do wyjścia, w myślach składając sobie obietnicę, że kiedy tylko wróci do domu, niezależnie od przegranej czy wygranej, pozbędzie się z domu wszystkich luster.


	12. Akashi x Murasakibara - Przesyt

**Akashi x Murasakibara - Przesyt (dla Vincee)**

- Aka-chin... już nie mogę...

- Nie możesz? Przed chwilą mogłeś… - zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, wygodnie opierając podbródek na dłoni. Patrzenie na ofiarę z góry i komentowanie jej działań, stanowiło jego ulubioną formę dręczenia i gdyby tylko mógł, z pewnością praktykowałby ją podczas każdej wolnej godziny. Na nieszczęście dla niego i na szczęście dla innych, niewiele ich miał w swoim codziennym harmonogramie...

Osoba, nad którą się właśnie znęcał, najwyraźniej nie doceniała faktu, iż miał jedynie godzinę na nauczenie jej dyscypliny, dla niej to za dużo, dla niego zbyt mało, ciężko w takiej sytuacji pójść na kompromis. Fioletowowłosy spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i zaraz odwrócił wzrok, nadymając lekko policzki.

- Za dużo tego, już nie chcęęę... - wyjęczał, odsuwając od siebie kolejne słodkości. Najlepszą metodą na obrzydzenie czegoś, było robienie tego w nieskończoność. Z kolejną torbą, wypełnioną po brzegi kolorowymi słodyczami, Akashi kompletnie stracił cierpliwość i zamiast mu ją odebrać i zagonić go do biegania, zastosował inną metodę - kupił tego tyle, że składzik w którym aktualnie siedzieli, wręcz tonął we słodyczach.

A Murasakibara siedział na podłodze tuż przed jego krzesłem i pochłaniał je na jego oczach, nie z własnej woli, może i na początku traktował to jako darmową wyżerkę, ale stopniowo jego organizm dostawał tak wielkiej dawki słodkości, że miał już tego dość. Akashi tylko czekał, aż wszystkie pochłonięte przez niego słodycze za niedługo ponownie ujrzą światło dzienne, trudno o bardziej spektakularne dowody na efektywność tej metody.

- Nie możesz teraz przestać, kontynuuj. - poprosił Akashi, od niechcenia sięgając do pobliskiego stosu słodyczy po kukurydziany batonik. Niespiesznie zerwał tasiemkę i wysunął go z opakowania, wychylił się do niego i przybliżył go do jego ust.

- Jedz. - powiedział, napotykając na opór w postaci mocno zaciśniętych warg. Murasakibara potrząsnął głową, stanowczo odmawiając otworzenia ust.

- Aka-chin, już nie...

- Zjedz, albo zmuszę cię do zjedzenia jeszcze dziesięciu takich. - zagroził, a Murasakibara jęknął żałośnie, chociaż normalnie byłby szczerze uradowany z takiej propozycji. Po chwili wahania, otworzył szeroko usta i zamknął oczy. Akashi zaśmiał się cicho.

- Grzeczny chłopiec. - usłyszał, a zaraz po tym poczuł na języku strasznie słodki, kukurydziany posmak. Dzielnie przełknął i odsunął się od niego, przyciskając dłoń do ust z wyrazem bliskim obrzydzenia. Był warty teraz o jeden maibou więcej, pewnie jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie mógł na nie patrzeć, a co dopiero je jeść. Aka-chin potrafił być naprawdę okrutny.

- Mam już dość słodyczy...- wymamrotał z trudem, a czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i poklepał go lekko po plecach. Każdego można czegoś oduczyć, ale każdy potrzebował innej, choć równie drastycznej metody.


	13. Akashi x Takao - Zakład

JESTEM GŁUPIA, IDĘ SIĘ POWIESIĆ XDDD

**Akashi x Takao - Zakład**

- Shintarou poinformował mnie o waszym interesującym zakładzie... Podobno byłeś jego pomysłodawcą.

Powietrze w pokoju było przesycone dziwną duchotą, pomimo faktu iż wszystkie okna w pomieszczeniu były szeroko otwarte. Jesienne noce bywały wyjątkowo chłodne, ale chłód jaki właśnie odczuwał nie był w najmniejszym stopniu związany zimnem, a z przeszywającym uczuciem strachu przed tym, co właśnie mało go czekać. To chyba był pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy naprawdę pożałował swojego szczeniackiego zachowania i języka, którym memłał ile wlezie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, tym razem powiedział nieco za dużo i musiał to odpokutować.

- Chyba jednak wolałbym nożyczki. - powiedział z nerwowym uśmiechem, z przerażeniem spoglądając na blade ręce obciążone rzeczami będącymi przedmiotami jego tortur. Toś się dorobił, spotkania z sadystycznym kurduplem… - pomyślał ponuro, wzdychając ciężko. Akashi, przywołany jego westchnięciem, na moment podniósł wzrok i zaraz go opuścił, pieczołowicie rozkładając przyniesione przedmioty obok niego na łóżku.

- Jeśli wiedziałeś, że i tak przegrasz, to dlaczego zdecydowałeś się na taki krok? To głupota. - stwierdził, cmokając z dezaprobatą.

- Oj no, miałem nadzieję że tym razem to Shin-chan zbierze baty i to on będzie musiał to sobie zrobić, odtwarzałbym sobie filmik z tego wydarzenia aż do następnej gwiazdki... Nie nagrywasz tego, prawda? - zapytał, niepewnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu kamery. Takowej nie zauważył, a dodatkowo Akashi pokręcił głową, wciąż zajęty rozpakowywaniem pierwszego opakowania.

- Shintarou stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru tego oglądać. Uznał to za zbyt odrażające. - powiedział, a Takao wybuchnął mimowolnym śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie zgorszony wyraz na twarzy okularnika. - Mi tym bardziej nie jest to do niczego potrzebne, więc cały proces odbywa się bez kamery.

- Straszny z ciebie sadysta, wiesz? Normalni ludzie…chociaż nie twierdzę, żeby Shin-chan był normalny…zwykle nie robią takich rzeczy. - wytknął język w jego stronę, a Akashi wzruszył lekko ramionami i wrócił do zajęcia.

- Jeśli nie jesteś sam w stanie tego zrobić, to tym bardziej nie powinieneś czegoś takiego proponować. Uznaj to za akt łaski z mojej strony. - powiedział, obracając w palcach odpakowaną rzecz, a Takao raz jeszcze parsknął nerwowym śmiechem, cofając się odrobinę w kierunku ściany. Zasada „zakładaj się tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś pewien swojej wygranej" wydawała mu się słuszna jak nigdy.

- Nie dość że sadysta, to jeszcze tsunderzy…No dobra, powiedz kiedy. - dodał, nieco już rozdrażniony długotrwałym oczekiwaniem na karę. Akashi niespiesznie pootwierał pozostałe pudełka i dopiero po tym przysunął się do niego bliżej, gładząc go po łydce. Takao wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i mocniej zacisnął zęby.

- Pospiesz się... Albo nie, zacznij odliczać. - poprosił, mocniej wszczepiając się palcami w pościel. Co prawda nigdy w życiu nie czuł podobnego bólu i pewnie właśnie dlatego się go obawiał, bał się nieznanego. Zamknął oczy i podparł się rękami, starając się nieco rozluźnić.

- Raz...- Akashi zdecydowanym ruchem oderwał plaster, a całe pomieszczenie wypełnił zaskoczony kwik i chwilę później przekleństwa. Akashi odsunął się na kilka kroków w tył, z rozbawieniem zerkając na jego reakcję i na plaster, pokryty świeżo wyrwanymi włoskami. Wiedział, że jednak nie można mu ufać!

- Miało być do trzech! - zawołał ze łzami w oczach, chuchając na poczerwieniały prostokąt gołej skóry. Podczas tego trwającego niespełna sekundę koszmaru miał wrażenie, że Akashi wraz ze zbędnym owłosieniem usuwał także jego skórę, jak dbające o siebie kobiety w ogóle mogły się godzić na taki ból i w dodatku co dwa tygodnie?

- Bo miałem taki kaprys - stwierdził rozbrajająco, jednocześnie wyjmując z opakowania kolejny plaster, a Takao załkał w duchu. Czekała go ciężka noc i aż dwie nogi do wydepilowania.


	14. Akashi x Haizaki - Ciężar

**Akashi x Haizaki - Ciężar**

Haizaki pokonywał korytarz szybkimi, acz zdecydowanymi krokami, których odgłos odbijał się od ścian z charakterystycznym echem, cechującym głównie puste pomieszczenia. I w takim się właśnie znajdował, ponieważ wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się w swoich klasach, pomijając parę oczywistych wyjątków, które podobnie jak on, zalegały na korytarzu bądź przechadzały się po nim tam i z powrotem. Nie robił tego dla własnej korzyści, na pohybel szkolnictwu, ale z przymusu, niemiłosiernie ciążącego mu na plecach jak głaz. Ciężar, którego nie potrzebował, ale musiał go nieść, bo ktoś silniejszy od niego tak zarządził, tym właśnie był przymus.

Westchnął ciężko i ostrożnie przeskoczył o parę stopni w dół, klnąc pod nosem na głupotę tego zadania. Kątem oka zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar i szare tęczówki rozszerzyły się nagle, a on sam przystanął na moment, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w zegarową tarczę. Nagły ból przy karku skutecznie go otrzeźwił i przypomniał sobie o zadaniu do wykonania, ale już nie zdążył; z klas na korytarz wylali się spragnieni przerwy uczniowie, a zdecydowana większość zmierzała z kierunku, w którym właśnie podążał. Zetknął się z tłumem ludzi i natychmiast przyspieszył kroku, przeciskając się przez nich z mocno zaciśniętymi zębami. Doskonale wiedział, że ci którzy go minęli, właśnie przystanęli i teraz gapili się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, przepchnął się dalej, niekontrolowanie dysząc przez zwiększający się ciężar na plecach.

Wielokrotnie marzył o tym, żeby przy najbliższym zakręcie zrzucić go z siebie i pohasać radośnie ku wolności, jednak wykonanie jak i konsekwencje tego czynu mogły okazać się o wiele groźniejsze niż mógłby to sobie wyobrazić, dlatego grzecznie przemierzał korytarz, rozpoczynając już piąty kwadrans swojej nużącej wędrówki. W końcu dotarł do części stanowiącej punkt kontrolny, zatrzymał się przy niej i niemal natychmiast usłyszał znienawidzony głos gdzieś nad swoim lewym uchem.

- Hm... jeszcze trzydzieści okrążeń.

- Jesteś ciężki, złaź ze mnie! - warknął przy jego udzie, krzywiąc się z wyraźną odrazą. - Ile jeszcze?!

Od dobrej godziny nosił go przez korytarz „na barana", odrabiając w ten sposób karę, na którą całkowicie zasłużył, nieświadomie wciskając żywe dżdżownice do jego piórnika. Nie do piórnika Kise, do JEGO piórnika, w szatni pomylił torby i wraz z nimi pomylił ich zawartość, stąd ta miażdżąca pomyłka. Znając sadystyczne skłonności swojego kapitana spodziewał się raczej, że będzie zmuszony przełknąć swoje dżdżownice lub je skądś wyciągać, dlatego miło się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał o swojej karze; na słowa „będziesz robił okrążenia" spodziewał się tego, czego usłyszał, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jego kara przyjmie tak ekstremalną formę? Na szczęście Akashi nie kazał mu biegać, pewnie z powodu własnej wygody.

- Spokojnie, Shougo. - zaczął spokojnym, lecz karcącym tonem. - Zrobiłeś piętnaście, a twoja sprawność jest wystarczająca, żebyś zrobił jeszcze trzydzieści. - powiedział, puszczając mimo uszu potok przekleństw. - I rozluźnij nieco chwyt, taka siła jest zbędna. - dodał, wymownie zerkając na swoje kostki. Haizaki nagle przystanął, kiedy w jego głowie zapaliła się lampka.

- Coo, boli cię to? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kostkach, wyczekując na upragniony syk bólu. - A może powinienem cię puścić, kurduplu? - zagroził. Może nie powinien tak robić, ale istniał cień szansy na to, że Akashi przestraszy się jego słowami i zdecyduje się puścić go wolno, zdejmie z niego swój cholerny ciężar i przestanie go gnębić, przynajmniej poza treningami.

- Marzy ci się jeszcze pięćdziesiąt okrążeń? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, a Haizaki pokręcił głową, prawidłowo żałując swojego pytania. - W takim razie idź szybciej. - ponaglił go, klepiąc go po głowie w taki sposób, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś zwierzęciem. Podobno miał kucyka, ale czy tak traktowało się konie…

- Cholerny gno... Ała! Wbijasz mi paznokcie w czaszkę, ty pierdolony sadysto! - zawył, kiedy łagodny dotyk zamienił się w ostre igły, wbijające mu się boleśnie w skórę głowy. Syknął, machinalnie odchylając ją do tyłu, gdzie nacisk na głowę wydawał się jakby mniejszy, bardziej znośny.

- Szybciej. - powtórzył, a Haizaki zacisnął zęby i posłusznie przyspieszył, po raz kolejny mijając zegar. Uścisk rozluźnił się dopiero po kilku metrach i natychmiast odetchnął z ulgą, w jego włosach wciąż tkwiły drobne dłonie, całkiem przyjemne jeśli pominąć ten chwilowy atak…

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i wrócił do robienia okrążeń, a Akashi w międzyczasie bawił się jego włosami, raz ciągnąc, raz przeczesując, a raz chyba próbował mu zrobić warkoczyki, nie widział tego, ale po dotyku mniej-więcej potrafił stwierdzić, co konkretnie robił z jego czupryną. Przez chwilę miał ochotę go pogonić, ale był tak wykończony, że z jego ust zamiast soczystego „spierdalaj", wyrwał się jedynie jęk.

- …Chyba wystarczy. - usłyszał i zaledwie kilka chwil później, ciężar sprawnie ześliznął się z jego pleców, na dobre uwalniając go od tej udręki. Osunął się na ziemię i przytulił policzkiem do podłogi, ledwie łapiąc oddech. Przez niego prawie umarł!

- Czy ktoś jeszcze poza mną miał podobną karę? - wydyszał po paru minutach, a Akashi zamyślił się.

- Tylko Daiki, poznał już wszystkie dotychczas stosowane przeze mnie kary. - powiedział, a Haizaki nagle pożałował Aomine, nigdy nic nie zauważył. - Macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego, prezentujecie podobny poziom i słownik, wasze zachowanie samo prowokuje karę. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Haizaki nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie oznaczał ten uśmiech i nie wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zasłuży na podobną karę, ale dla pewności postanowił rozmówić się z Aomine i być na taką ewentualność przygotowanym.


	15. Akashi x Himuro - Perfekcyjność

**Akashi x Himuro - Perfekcyjność**

Akashi perfekcyjnie mówił w języku angielskim. Tak perfekcyjnie, że Himuro przy pierwszym starciu z jego osobą miał spore wątpliwości co do jego narodowości, bo jakiż japończyk mógłby przemawiać lepiej niż niejeden mieszkaniec, urodzony i wychowany w Ameryce? Jego towarzysze byli nieco mniej zdziwieni, a z czego się później dowiedział, Akashi był perfekcyjny we wszystkim. Ciężko mu było w pełni zaufać im słowom, do czasu aż nie otrzymał próbki prawdziwych umiejętności kapitana drużyny z Kyoto; czuł się przez nie onieśmielony, podczas gdy często zachwalano jego precyzyjność i opanowanie, przy Akashim okazało się to niewiele warte.

Sam wielokrotnie się przekonał, że perfekcyjność działała w dwie strony, a rzekoma doskonałość Akashiego nie była w tym temacie wyjątkiem. Był perfekcyjny w jednym i równie _perfekcyjnie _niedoskonały w drugim. Szokujące, nieprawdaż?

- Witaj, Tatsuya. - usłyszał po powrocie do domu i odruchowo złapał się za nos, czując swąd palonego tofu. Wrócił właśnie z nocnej zmiany i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zostawił go samego w kuchni, bezgranicznie wierząc, że zdoła wyczarować z dostępnych w lodówce produktów coś magicznego. - Właśnie zrobiłem śniadanie.

Brak odpowiednich podstaw gotowania, ale za to wyśmienite maniery, najprawdopodobniej wyniósł z domu, gdzie jako bogaty paniczyk, dostawał wszystko podane na srebrnej tacy, jak najlepsze i z produktów najwyższej jakości. Odkąd Himuro zaczął pracować nocą, musiał samodzielnie przyrządzać posiłki dla siebie i dla swojego współlokatora. Z początku nie był z tego pomysłu zadowolony, ale teraz najwyraźniej stopniowo nabierał chęci poznawania produktów z jakich miał przygotowywać dane potrawy i niestety, robił to z prawdziwą ochotą.

- Co tu tak...

- Flambirowane tofu - tu wskazał na niemal czarną kostkę, wciąż skwierczącą na patelni. - ryż - raczej rozgotowany, z jakiegoś powodu pływający w sitku. - i sałatka. - nierówne kawałki pokrojonej w paski marchewki. Od razu przeniósł wszystko na stół i usiadł przy krześle, gestem nakazał mu usiąść naprzeciwko siebie.

- Siadaj. - powiedział, a Himuro niepewnie zajął wskazane mu miejsce, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. - Częstuj się.

Choć doskonale radził sobie z kobietami i z dużymi dziećmi pokroju Murasakibary, tutaj zwyczajnie zabrakło mu słów. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to "ugryźć", przez ostatni rok miał w głowie jedną, wiele znaczącą dla niego myśl, w którą bezgranicznie wierzył. Akashi przecież zwykł być perfekcyjny we wszystkim… może to jego oczy i nos płatają mu figla, a to jedzenie było naprawdę wyśmienite, perfekcyjne. Spojrzał na zwęglone tofu i przełknął ślinę, decydując się na taktyczny odwrót.

- Dziękuję, ale jadłem już w pracy…

- Kłamiesz, słyszę twój żołądek. - przerwał mu w chwili, kiedy jego własny żołądek zdecydował się posłać ich plan do piachu. Westchnął cicho, nieco zażenowany zastosowaną taktyką i starając się zachować swoją słynną pokerową twarz, powoli przyciągnął talerz do siebie, ujmując sztućce w dłonie. Odkroił cieniutki plasterek tofu i z ociąganiem włożył go do ust. Przejechał językiem po zębach i podniebieniu, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Salty...

- Za słone?

- Nie, jest idealne... - odparł, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Akashi odchylił się zadowolony w krześle i właśnie wtedy coś go tknęło, już wcześniej coś mu się nie zgadzało. - Dlaczego nie jesz? - zdziwił się, widząc pusty talerz.

- Zrobiłem porcję dla ciebie, teraz czekam, aż ty zrobisz porcję dla mnie - oznajmił niespodziewanie, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Tatsuya przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, aż w jego głowie zapaliła się lampka i wszystko zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i skinął głową, godząc się na przygotowanie dla niego własnej wersji tego dania. Nawet jeśli według niektórych był perfekcyjny we wszystkim, zawsze znalazło się coś, w czym na pewno będzie potrzebował pomocy drugiej osoby.


End file.
